Gust Vine
Gust Vine or (ガストヴァイン, Gasutovu~ain) is the forth and the final Sub-archetype of Vine, in which it relies on Recycling Player's Graveyards or banished piles for more usage and advantages, Unlike Fiber Vine, Cards of this sub-archetype don't destroy cards, they rather place them into top/bottom of their controller's decks, furthermore, they shuffle them into decks, their attribute is WIND, and unlike Fiber Vine, their Main Type is Spellcaster-type instead of Fairy-type, they also represent remakes of other Vine's sub-archetypes in a mold to make a brand new Monster. __TOC__ 'Design:' 'Appearance:' Gust vine Monsters are remade monsters of some other YGO Monsters, including Duel Terminal, they are even remakes of their Ego- Sub-archetypes, especially Fiber Vine, so they make a small resemblance of these Monsters, they also share the same effect, level, ATK or DEF or almost the same type, despite having a WIND Attribute, none of these monsters, except Winged Beast Of Gust Vine, Farachia, Pirncess of Gust Vine,Tortoise of Gust Vine, and Wyvern of Gust Vine have wings, Humanoid monsters have their counterparts of the original Humanoid monsters, giving that their names are puns of their original counterparts, minus Lara, Plant Tamer of Gust Vine. 'Fiber Vine' Conflict: Even though it got support from Fiber Vine, Fiber Vine is the arch-nemesis of this Sub-archetype, As Fiber Vine Keep Destroting, Whereas Gust Vine Don't Destroy as they return cards to decks without destroying them, Despite the fact that some of Fiber Vine Monsters were reshaped in Gust Vine, they are still in their conflicts. 'Playing Style:' Gust Vine can be activated as a single effect (usually after being summoned) to activate certain effects if they meet the required conditions, they are activate in the graveyard when they are sent to the graveyard by Battle or Card effects (With the exception of Winged Beast Of Gust Vine) allowing a player to gain More field advantages, then their effect can be re-used when you return them to the deck and shuffle them into deck to keep the deck thick and avoid deck outs problems, cards like Penguin Knight and Daigusto Emeral, can help thicking the deck, Their main Focus is Fusion Summon, unlike other Fusion Based Archetypes, this archetype fuses from the Extra Deck, Graveyard, or Banished Zone, except that Graveyard and Banished Zone Materials, are Shuffled into the deck for future uses, whereas from Extra Deck, they are just sent to the Graveyard, Emelo, Fusionist of Gust Vine provides either Gust Vine Fusion or Necro Fusion from the deck as a Main Fusion Search engine, Glimlo of Evil Vine can also do the same operation, however, since it needs face-up Evil Vine monsters on the field, it would slow the deck downn the main card shall be added is Girl of Gust Vine, in which it mills the Deck to gain more field advantage. 'Trivia:' *Yasmin, Young Princess of Gust Vine has the Lowest Level for a Gust Vine Fusion Monster. *Elemental KNIGHT Ally - Gust Vine, Breeze is the only Warrior-Type Gust Vine monster and has a crossover with Elemental KNIGHT Ally. **It has the Lowest ATK for a Fusion Monster of Gust Vine. *Hinata, Silent Horror of Gust Vine has the highest Level For a Fusion Monster. **It's the only card that can be Summoned through Contact Fusion. *Lara, Plant Tamer of Gust Vine is currently the least used in Gust Vine Decks. *None of this archetype's cards artworks have been targets to edits, also this is the only "Vine" archetype whose Artworks are only TCG/OCG. *This is the only Archetype that Fusion Summons using Materials from the Extra Deck, Graveyard, or Banished. Category:Archetypes